Pink Poison
by ladypennywise
Summary: Obligada a abandonar a sus hermanos y viendo un futuro destructivo; Sakura, quien está al borde de perderse así misma, es arrojada a un mundo en donde unos ojos grises tratarán de perforarla, herirla y destruirla por su propio placer. Pero ella no lo permitirá, no se dejará derrumbar. Oh no. Lo mataría antes. Sadistic!Chrollo.
1. En problemas

Había sido un día cansado.

— _¡Rápido! ¡Lleven al paciente a la sala de cirugía! Recuéstenlo en una camilla y comiencen a lavar sus heridas, yo me encargaré del resto._

Muy cansado.

— _¡Doctora Haruno, lo perdemos! – la enfermera pequeña a su lado chilló, administrando el máximo de chakra médico que podía en la herida abierta en el centro del pecho, masculino, perteneciente a un hombre recién llegado de una misión. – El kunai que lo atravesó estaba envenenado, y está actuando muy rápido por el torrente sanguíneo. ¡Si no hacemos algo, su corazón se detendrá!_

 _Sakura gruñó y comenzó a analizar los, cada vez más sordos latidos del hombre. – No parece ser un veneno muy difícil de extraer. — comentó, secando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. — Lo sacaré y luego le administraré unas ondas de choque para reavivar su corazón; y así, se salvará._

Agotador.

— _¡El paciente se ha salvado, doctora Haruno! – la misma enfermera, feliz, le recordó. Sakura se sentía muy contenta de oír eso, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que estaba exhausta._

 _Se dio la vuelta, tomó una botella de agua fría y la bebió completa de un sorbo. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó como el pomo de la puerta se sacudía antes de abrir completamente, dejando a una figura pasar._

— _Doctora Haruno… — una mujer bronceada y alta, que trabajaba en cuidar y mantener entretenidos a los niños del orfanato que la pelirrosa y su mejor amiga Ino, fundaron para los niños con padres muertos durante la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, llegó. Lucía decaída._

 _Sakura, suspirando por dentro se volvió hacia ella. — ¿Algo está mal, Suzuki-san?_

 _La empleada castaña, bajó la cabeza y miró a otro lado. – Es sólo que… los niños han estado muy inquietos y tristes ya que no la han visto desde hace una semana. Incluso unos han tratado de intoxicarse solamente para que usted pueda atenderlos y… — se quebró, reteniendo las lágrimas. — ya no sé qué hacer._

 _Una enorme inquietud llenó el pecho de Sakura y, sin importarle su creciente dolor de cabeza, su debilidad corporal y sus mejillas calientes, comenzó a empacar sus cosas en su pequeña maleta. – Iré a tratar con ellos el resto del día. – declaró, seria. — Ayudaré a preparar su cena, los arroparé y les daré una buena regañada por lo que trataron de hacer._

— _Pero… Haruno-san… — la otra enfermera, temerosa, comenzó. – usted no ha comido bien ni dormido desde hace dos días, es hora de que se dé un descanso. Podría enfermarse si sigue así._

 _Colocando el maletín encima de su hombro, la kunoichi volteó a verla. – estaré bien, no te preocupes. – le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y la mujer sólo atinó a sonrojarse. – además, esos niños son más importantes de lo que yo lo soy, necesito tratarlos antes de que hagan una estupidez._

Y así, pasó toda la noche: tratándoles, dándoles pláticas especiales acerca del porqué lo que algunos trataban de hacer era una idiotez; preparándoles cena, arropándolos, jugando con ellos, leyéndoles un cuento, recostándose en su cama esperando a que se durmieran. Era muy lindo y ella disfrutaba su trabajo, pero sentía que ya no podía más.

Sus piernas, su cuerpo, su mente, todo exigía un descanso inmediato.

El sol estaba a media hora de ocultarse y el cielo estaba teñido de un encantador naranja rojizo, además de que también era la primera vez en dos días que Sakura tenía el suficiente tiempo libre de poder siquiera llegar a su hogar. Caminó pesadamente entre las calles de la aldea, ganándose miradas de atención de los aldeanos, la mayoría preguntándose qué pasaba con la bella doctora Haruno para estar así.

Sakura solamente los ignoró.

De repente, recordó lo que su mejor amigo Naruto le había dicho. Hace más o menos dos semanas, cuando fueron a cenar juntos en Ichiraku, como en los viejos tiempos.

— _¿Sabes? Sakura-chan. Creo que estás sobrecargándote demasiado. – él comenzó después de un momento de silencio, un tono sorprendentemente serio en su usualmente jovial voz, revolviendo los fideos con los palillos. – solamente tienes 23 años, tener tanto trabajo y no tomarte ningún respiro no te hará ningún bien._

 _Se irguió de su posición contra la mesa, dejando los palillos de lado y dirigiendo sus cálidos ojos azules a su dirección. – Sé que eres fuerte, que lo haces por una causa muy noble y por eso te admiro, pero también estoy preocupado por ti, por tu propia salud. – el rubio continuó mirándola, una gran preocupación siendo más notoria en sus facciones. – no quiero que te pase algo sólo por descuidada. Prométeme que no trabajarás tanto y comenzarás a cuidarte._

 _Él tomó las pequeñas manos pálidas que reposaban en la mesa y las arropó entre las suyas, dejándola sin aliento. – Por favor._

Sakura miró hacia abajo, sintiendo la culpa en lo más profundo de su ser. _Lo siento, Naruto. Pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa._ Ella pensó, sacando las pequeñas llaves doradas de su bata blanca que abrían las puertas de su casa, su propia casa.

Entró a la sala de estar, tiró su pesado maletín al lado y, de un tirón, su cuello tronó ruidosamente, liberándola un poco de la tensión tan dura que sentía en sus hombros. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó entre sus rosados labios. _Lo siento, pero el pueblo, esa gente, los niños, todos me necesitan a toda hora. No podría darme un descanso, aunque quisiera._

Pero, eso no evitaba que podría relajarse el resto de la noche. Sakura sonrío felizmente y comenzó a dar saltitos, casi corriendo se dirigió a su habitación en el segundo piso. Se metió a su baño de un salto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, casi inmediatamente comenzó a deshacerse de sus sucias y sudorosas ropas con una mueca desagradada. Las hizo bolita y las tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia, jugando como si fuese un juego de pelota. Finalmente, ya desnuda, metió su cansado y caliente cuerpo a la tina, lo cual hizo que soltara un gemido de placer. Estaba nadando en agradable agua a temperatura media, pintada de rosado por una sal de baño con olor a rosas.

Hundió su cabeza abajo del agua y la sacó después con un salpicón. Se recargó en uno de los extremos de la tina y, con ojos entrecerrados miró el techo. Era irónico, ella siempre les dice a sus pacientes que la mejor forma de tratar una enfermedad común es tener reposo absoluto y comer saludablemente, y no estaba siquiera siguiendo sus propias enseñanzas, ¿qué clase de doctora hace eso?

No era estúpida, sabía muy bien que ahora mismo sufría de una fiebre bastante intensa, sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos y su cuerpo se sentía pesado y difícil de mover. Estaba claro que no era como las demás personas, Sakura gracias a su Byakugou No In y con unas pocas horas de sueño su fiebre se iría fácil. Por lo que eso haría, se tomaría una tranquila noche de sueño y mañana por la mañana regresaría a trabajar. Eso cuenta como descanso, ¿no?

De mala gana, se levantó de la tina después de haberse lavado muy bien, sintiendo que era hora de salir. Tomó una toalla blanca y se la enrolló, justo después salió del baño a su habitación. Se preguntó por un momento cómo estaba el hospital ahora mismo, sin ella ahí; la era se encontraba calmada y sus enfermeros eran los más competentes de todo el país del Fuego, ya que los entrenó personalmente. Pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara, al menos un poco.

Se colocó un par de bragas negras y un sostén negro suave. A modo de pijama, se colocó un vestido simple de seda roja; bastante corto, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. En el área del escote este era en forma de corazón, dejando ver el principio de sus medianos pechos y se sostenía con delgados tirantes; por el uso, éstos le quedaban ya algo grandes y se resbalaban por sus hombros, pero no le importaba.

Sabía que la prenda era reveladora, pero sólo la usaba para dormir así que no tenía problema con ello.

Se sentó frente a su tocador, y comenzó a cepillarse su húmedo cabello rosa deshaciendo todos los nudos, pensativa. Hace varios días que no dejaba de pensar en él… en Sasuke. No, ya no lo amaba de la misma manera que antes, pero sin embargo aún seguía preocupándose profundamente por el cuervo, ahora más que nunca. Lo amaba como a un hermano, a él y a Naruto. Ellos son las personas que más ama y que más quiere proteger, por eso, lo haría con su vida.

Solamente se preguntaba, vagamente, qué era de él ahora. Sabía que de un tiempo a otro comenzó a vivir en su antigua casa Uchiha, pero era muy poco el tiempo que se quedaba ahí, por su extenuante (pero necesaria) misión de viajar entre dimensiones, todo para prevenir que una amenaza similar a Kaguya aparezca. Se sentía mal por él, ya que nunca ha sido capaz de vivir una vida normal.

Suspirando y borrando todas esas memorias de su cabeza, se levantó de su bonito tocador de madera y volteó a ver a su cama con deseo. _Oh, sí. Tú y yo ahora, baby._

Se subió a su amplia cama con sabanas suaves color marfil y se dejó caer boca abajo, cerrando sus ojos verdes lentamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos del oh señor Morfeo, sintió un repentino escalofrío que le erizó toda la piel y le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

 _¿Qué es… ?_

— Vaya, qué agradable vista, kunoichi.

Una voz. Masculina, grave, y terriblemente reconocible, sonó desde su ventana. Sintió como su corazón se detenía por un momento, y saltó hacia atrás en posición defensiva, observando al temible akatsuki de negro cabello en las orillas de su ventanal. Su blanca piel se veía oscurecida por las sombras, pero sus joyas carmesíes eran inconfundibles. Estaba ahí, Itachi Uchiha (o quien fuera que fuese) estaba ahí, en todo su esplendor. En una milésima de segundo, se colocó en posición defensiva en medio de su habitación, encarando al hombre misterioso en su ventana.

Sakura estrechó su mirada verdosa al tipo.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Tú estás muerto. – la mujer pálida preguntó ferozmente, tomando un kunai de doble filo de un mueble cerca de donde estaba. El akatsuki ni siquiera parpadeaba, pero no perdía de vista ningún movimiento que hacía. Esto la perturbaba.

Oyó una silenciosa risa oscura. – Bueno, parece que el plan ha funcionado perfectamente. Ahora todos piensan que estamos muertos. Y pronto, volveremos a actuar; para planear nuestra venganza contra la Hoja. – el tipo sentenció, y algo dentro de Sakura le gritaba en alerta.

La kunoichi frunció profundamente el ceño. – Tú no eres Itachi Uchiha. Ni tampoco algún akatsuki que el libro bingo tenga registrado. Deja de esconderte en ese disfraz y revélate, cobarde.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus comisuras. – Ellos me habían advertido que eras inteligente y fuerte, pero no pensaba que también podías ser bastante ingenua…

Sakura se quedó parada ahí, estudiándolo. Estudiando su rostro, sus atractivas facciones pertenecientes al verdugo del clan Uchiha, entero que no revelaban absolutamente nada. Su respiración podía escucharse en el silencio de la habitación, pero ella tenía una sensación muy fuerte de _alejarse lo más lejos posible de él._ Planear una estrategia, llevarlo a otro lugar, pero tenía que alejarse.

Sus piernas se endurecieron, listas para dar un salto que la desaparecería rápidamente de ahí. Pero antes de que si quiera sus pies pudiesen hacer cualquier movimiento, sintió un calor humano detrás de ella, lo que la hizo detenerse. Mirando por encima de su hombro, notó el rostro de su acosador mirándola fijamente, con aquellos ojos tan temidos pero aclamados en el mundo ninja.

— Destruiremos a Naruto Uzumaki y a la aldea de Konoha entera. – susurró, muy cerca de su oído. Erizando su piel y abriendo sus ojos con horror. ¡No, cualquiera menos Naruto! — ¿Lo malo? Sasuke y tú son las dos grandes amenazas que nos lo impiden. – declaró, tomándola fríamente de los hombros. – por eso, en vez de deshacernos de ustedes, simplemente los separaremos los más posible.

En ese instante, algo se abrió en la pared de su habitación. Se abrió monstruosamente, rompiendo todo a su alrededor y soltando un poderoso viento que mecía su cabello y la falda de su vestido hacia atrás. Se veía oscuro, muy oscuro por dentro e incluso con pequeñas luces verdes con rojo y amarillo.

Horrorizada, y más aún paralizada por unos cuervos que se enredaban en sus brazos y piernas, Sakura aun así opuso resistencia. — ¡No! ¡No dejaré que toquen a la aldea, ni mucho menos a Naruto! ¡Maldita sea! – la mujer encajó sus talones en la madera del suelo, haciendo mucho más difícil que Itachi lograra empujarla. Y eso que no estaba usando chakra, su cansado cuerpo no parecía permitírselo.

— Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan terca y tosca como tú, a pesar de ese irritante tono de cabello y lo pequeña que eres… — el hombre pronunció, sacándola del suelo tal cual saco de papas. Sin más, la acercó al agujero.

— ¡No! No… — ella chilló, levantando su barbilla para observar a su secuestrador con ojos suplicantes, pero permaneció estática cuando notó lo vacías que eran sus joyas rubíes. Nubladas y opacas, escasas de cualquier brillo o alma. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto en vida.

Muerto en vida…

" _Claro… ¡Claro!"_

— Adiós, kunoichi. Algún día regresarás, pero dudo que sea pronto.

Y la arrojó.

—

Ella sentía claramente como el suelo y el cielo iban desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Todo lo material, lo sólido, cada vez se veía más borroso y lejano; y fue en el momento que sus pies comenzaron a elevarse, que comenzó a caer.

Quiso gritar, pero el grito se ahogó y desapareció en su garganta tan repentinamente como llegó. Mientras caía, los pensamientos de Sakura no dejaban de flotar entre los atractivos rostros de sus mejores amigos y su hogar: la aldea de Konoha. Se la imaginó, destrozada. Y a ellos dos, moribundos en el suelo. Con espesos lagos de sangre saliendo a borbotones de sus bocas; las ropas destrozadas y un pie ajeno, el cual llevaba sus uñas pintadas de un negro extraño, pisando cruelmente sus cabezas.

Escuchó unas risas de fondo, una cada vez más oscura y profunda que la anterior. Se oían complacidos y maravillados ante la caída de sus peores enemigos, y ella no estaba ahí. Para sanarlos, para ayudarlos… no estaba ahí.

En su cabeza, visualizó a Naruto recostado en el pavimento, con su mejilla completamente morada y los labios manchados de rojo. Sus ojos azules, normalmente resplandecientes ahora no llevaban ningún brillo, ninguna emoción o alegría en ellos, justo como los de Itachi. Estaba muriendo.

Su bijuu había sido probablemente extraído, ni el Kyuubi podría curarlo ahora para salvarlo de su segura muerte. La piel de Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más al blanco fantasmal, y sus labios amoratados fueron su foco de atención, analizando su vaivén susurrante para descifrar el mensaje que trataba de emitir. Una sola palabra.

— _Sakura…_

Su garganta se desgarró por su poderoso grito de agonía, el cual ya no pudo ser detenido o censurado. La kunoichi pensó seriamente que caería hasta que se volviese loca; pero no. Repentino, se abrió un pequeño agujero debajo de ella, el cual atravesó y cayó en un suelo rocoso cual tronco. Soltó un ligero gemido de dolor.

Sí, cayó boca abajo. No, no puso sus brazos ante ella para no darse en la cara. Simplemente cayó.

De inmediato, puso sus codos contra la tierra para elevar su torso, sintiendo algo húmedo saliendo de su nariz. Nadie le tuvo que decir qué pasaba o qué era. Posó dos dedos esplendentes de chakra médico verde para sanar su reciente nariz rota. Al terminar, Sakura decidió prestar atención a su alrededor y comenzó a sudar frío al darse cuenta de algo… no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Se colocó en sus dos pies y comenzó a analizar su entorno, sintiendo su temperatura (y su enfermedad) agravarse cada vez más. Lo único que veía eran montañas, rocas y una enorme… pero enorme aldea llena de luces y edificios gigantes a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

 _Realmente_ … Sakura miró hacia arriba, siguiendo el final de los enormes rascacielos que inundaban esa… eh, ¿aldea gigante? ¿cómo era más apropiado llamarla?

Giró su cabeza a la parte de las rocas y fue ahí cuando notó algo extraño. Escondió su chakra perfectamente para cercarse un poco más. La precaución ante todo.

Había un grupo masivo de personas en ese medio de la nada (más o menos unas cincuenta), las cuales por el poder y chakra que emanaban no eran civiles (para nada), sentados en el suelo con una enorme fogata en el medio, hecha caseramente con madera gruesa, como de árbol. Todos eran hombres, se veían robustos y altos. Ellos reían y parecían estar festejando, ¿qué cosa? Sakura agudizó sus ojos para verlo mejor.

Estaban regocijándose con unos cofres gigantescos de roble puro a rebosar de oro, plata y piedras preciosas; amende otros objetos de gran valor. Y, discúlpenla por su atrevimiento, pero dudaba muchísimo que los hubieran comprado o algo así, lucían como unos completos ladrones. No pudo evitarlo, la molestó.

Pero, aun así, aunque su instinto de Kunoichi le gritara que fuera a detenerlos, su sentido común la detuvo de golpe. _"No… ni siquiera sabes dónde estás, para que te metas en problemas tan rápido. "_ se recordó, y cerró los ojos suspirando. _"recuerda, tienes que volver. Para ayudarlos a salvar la aldea, no puedes ser simplemente la damisela en apuros otra vez. Simplemente no puedes"._

Sakura, quien había estado reposando sus manos en unas piedras gigantes, por el puro calor de sus emociones las destrozó. Estrujándolas debido al amargo recordatorio de lo que les pasaría a los demás si no volvía a tiempo. Ni siquiera filtró algo de chakra a sus manos, simplemente lo hizo con su propia fuerza.

E inmediatamente supo, que había cometido un error.

\- ¡Oye, tú!

— ¡¿Quién mierda está ahí?!

— ¡Sal y pelea, marica!

Mierda.


	2. Inicio

A lo lejos de cualquier tipo de civilización, en un gran edificio abandonado, un grupo de trece personas lo habitaban temporalmente. Las cuales se agrupaban regularmente para planear y realizar grandes hazañas. Entre ellas, robar artículos de gran valor, apreciarlos, revenderlos y matar a cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino; sin importar quién fuese. Ese grupo, infame en todo el mundo precisamente por ser muy peligroso y aberrante, era el Genei Ryodan.

Y Chrollo Lucilfer, su líder, se hallaba enormemente fascinado.

Había encontrado, entre otras cosas en las antigüedades de un abuelo curandero que residía cerca de Ciudad Meteoro, al cual había asesinado, un gran libro. Cuando lo descubrió, escondido celosamente entre el perchero y gabinete del anciano, éste se encontraba lleno de espesas telarañas y uno que otro animal pequeño residía entre sus páginas. Después de limpiarlo bien con un trapo, pudo apreciarlo mejor. Su pasta era de un verde apagado, aunque esto podría ser también por la antigüedad del mismo; en ella, se descubría tallado a mano un pequeño símbolo: algo así como un remolino con una pequeña cola y un triángulo en la parte inferior izquierda, pintado en plateado.

En cuanto lo abrió, el olor a viejo del papel no se hizo esperar, aunque éste olor era uno que, extrañamente, le gustaba. Era el aroma del puro conocimiento.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se lo llevó consigo y pasó a aventurarse en su lectura. La historia contaba cómo, según el libro, era el mundo hace varios cientos de años. Al parecer antes el Nen, como tal, no existía o no era manejado como lo es ahora. Era reemplazado por otra cosa, algo llamado... "chakra", sí. La cual es la energía que todos los seres vivos tienen y deben aprender a manejar para poder ejemplar "jutsus". Al parecer, su primer usuario … perdón, _usuaria_ fue una diosa, la llamada Kaguya Otsutsuki quien fue la primera en poder emplear el chakra ya que comió un fruto prohibido.

Chrollo elevó una ceja, era la misma descripción que se le da al aura hoy en día. Suponía que antes simplemente se le llamaba diferente, sólo que él desconocía a cualquier diosa con tal nombre o semejante. Y eso era mucho decir, considerando la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba absorbiendo información de diferentes libros de historia.

Pasando una mano por su muy bien peinado cabello negro, siguió leyendo. Su intriga creciendo cada vez más en cuanto más líneas pasaban ante sus ojos.

Antes de tener la libertad de controlar tu poder, debías tener conocimiento de algo llamado _naturalezas del chakra,_ la cual dejaba al portador saber cuáles eran sus elementos de nacimiento. Ósea, qué elemento se le facilitaría más para poder aprender Jutsus basados en él. Le recordó a las clasificaciones del Nen, pero en vez de clasificarse como Potenciadores, Especialistas, Manipuladores; éstos se clasificaban en simplemente fuego, agua, rayo, aire, roca, yin y yang. Mucho más simples, y al mismo tiempo más confusos.

¿A qué se refería con _controlar un elemento_? ¿Acaso antes los guerreros tenían la libertad de manejar a su antojo ese elemento, como crear armas de aire y pistolas de rayos?

Sus ojos se abrieron ante tal pensamiento. _Además, ¿qué eran los elementos "yin y yang"? Si recordaba bien, ellos representaban el bien y el mal en la cultura china. No veía cómo alguien podría haber usado ese tipo de cosas como ataques._

Pasó su lengua por la yema de su dedo y le dio la vuelta a la página, el sonido seco resonando en toda la cueva silenciosa. Aunque pudo escuchar a Machi bostezar a lo lejos y a Nobunaga discutiendo acaloradamente con Phinks, no le tomó importancia.

Además de lo ya visto, para poder ejecutar tus jutsus tenías que hacer sellos de manos, preferiblemente a una alta velocidad. Los cuales liberaban el chakra para emplearlo en muchas diversas formas y así atacar, pero, así como el Nen, el chakra podía usarse también para numerosas actividades aparte. Como… vaya, ¿caminar sobre el agua?

Chrollo se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia arriba, pensando discretamente lo genial y conveniente que sería tener la habilidad de caminar sobre el agua. Podrías ejecutar varios ataques desde mucho más rango y con menos preocupaciones, debería aprender a hacer eso…

Shalnark no podía evitar observar al danchou curiosamente, pocas veces hacia tantas expresiones y muecas al realizar cualquier actividad. Río entre dientes.

El hombre de la cruz regresó a mirar el libro; y por mero instinto volvió a checarlo desde lejos. Sí que era grueso, y cada página estaba a rebosar de información acerca de las destrezas asombrosas que realizaban los antiguos peleadores; muy versátiles y bastante interesantes, debía decir.

Cerró repentinamente la obra y la volvió a abrir en una página diferente, no muy lejos de donde estaba. En letras grandes, negras y vistosas había un título que rezaba: " _los shinobis más impecables de la de la hoja"._ Y el texto lucía acomodado diferente: en forma de lista, y parecían no tener un orden específico. Los tres primeros nombres en particular, llamaron más su atención que el resto.

 _Naruto._

 _Sasuke._

 _Sakura._

¿ _Naruto_ no era aquella cosa circular blanca con rosa que tiene el ramen? Qué nombre tan curioso, por decir lo menos. El segundo, tenía que decir que era un mote algo afilado de pronunciar; como cargado de una energía negativa algo extraña que desbordaba de las mismas letras, incluso después de tantos años; se preguntó vagamente qué clase de persona habrá sido, para que sólo su mención diera tan mala espina. Debió haber sido impresionante.

Sus grises ojos bajaron un poco, topándose con la siguiente línea.

Y el tercero… era bastante bonito, a decir verdad. _Sakura_ es aquel bello árbol de color rosa, que florece en primavera e inunda las calles con sus delicados pétalos, pero que suele morir repentinamente, era trágico. Y _Haruno_ significa campo de primavera, por lo que vendría significando "campo de primavera de los cerezos en flor". Muy bonito, elegante incluso.

Recorrió un poco, y más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que, había una sección dedicada a cada una de las personas legendarias que aparecían ordenadamente en la lista; con una pequeña descripción acerca de ellos y qué era lo que los hacía tener el honor de aparecer en aquella otra página. No perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente buscó la letra H, listo para leer lo que sea estuviera escrito; tenía mucha curiosidad.

Apenas y notó que Shizuku trataba de hablarle, pero sinceramente no quería escucharla, así que sólo la ignoró.

" _ **Haruno Sakura:**_

 _Una mujer joven, muy hermosa y habilidosa quien probó tener tanto la habilidad de sanar como destruir con su misma palma; lo que le da un contraste interesante y bastante letal. Alumna estrella de la legendaria sannin, princesa de las babosas Tsunade Senju, quien terminó siendo superada por su pupila en sólo tres años de entrenamiento: colocándose como una respetable y temible Jounin clase S. ¡Ella sí que no jugaba al pelear!_

\- Claro… - Chrollo sin querer soltó en voz alta, y todos los miembros de la tropa voltearon a verlo en unísono. Pero al darse cuenta que su jefe estaba leyendo, todo su interés se evaporó en el aire; era prácticamente normal que su danchou hablara en voz alta mientras leía.

" _Una de las razones por las que la señorita Haruno fue un ninja de temer por varios años, se debió más que nada por su jutsu más difícil e inalcanzable. Reconocido como una tortura eterna para conseguir, además que sólo tres personas (incluyéndola) pudieron lograr obtenerlo durante muchísimos años:_ _El Byakugou No In_ _. "_

El hombre de repente sintió como si estómago se comprimiese por un segundo y se revolvió en su asiento, agitado. Parpadeó, ¿qué fue eso? ¿por qué la mera mención de ese jutsu lo pinchó como si lo afectase en absolutamente algo? Colocó su mano en su barbilla y sin poder detenerse, Chrollo siguió su lectura. Podía apreciar claramente la emoción y admiración con la que el autor del libro seguía escribiendo cada palabra y suceso, como si lo hubiese vivido a carne propia. Y tal vez fue así.

" _el Byakugou No In siempre fue un jutsu misterioso, ya que el número de usuarios era literalmente nulo; muy en contraste con la gran mayoría de jutsus, quienes poseían normalmente un gran porcentaje de usuarios. La poderosa Mito Uzumaki, ex jinchuuriki del Kyubi, fue quién le dio vida. Basado enteramente en la regeneración de su esposo Hashirama Senju, este jutsu tiene una función elemental y lo que lo coloca precisamente en la cima del ninjutsu médico: volver al ninja en cuestión un ser inmortal en batalla. "_

Sus ojos se abrieron como el que más, pero ni siquiera tuvo un tiempo para detenerse a pensar a qué _exactamente_ se refería eso. Sólo quería más y más información.

" _Este kenjutsu permite al usuario, como dije, ser completamente inmortal. Cualquier herida puede ser curada. Desde órganos vitales destrozados e incluso inexistentes, hasta ser partido completamente por la mitad. Nada es imposible. Sin embargo… "._

Chrollo sintió un golpe de realidad en cuanto Shalnark sacudió su hombro por, tal vez, su enésima vez para llamar su atención. Con todo el dolor del universo, el hombre de la cruz apartó el libro de su vista para voltear hacia su miembro más inteligente, quien lucía emocionado/consternado.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Shal? – preguntó, escondiendo toda su ansiedad de seguir leyendo exitosamente.

Shalnark frunció las cejas. – Danchou, encontramos a los hombres a quienes debemos de capturar, aún tienen todas las joyas con ellos y parecen estar en perfectas condiciones.

Chrollo elevó una ceja. – ¿Ah, sí? ¿y por qué no la traen de una vez?

\- Bueno… tenemos un problema.

El líder, sinceramente, lucía cada vez más confundido. - ¿Cuál es el problema?

El chico rubio lo miró fijamente, un brillo en sus oscuros ojos verdes que denotaba lo serio que estaba. – Todos están siendo rápidamente asesinados por una bestia pequeña que aún no logramos identificar, quien emana una fuerza diferente al nen que nunca habíamos sentido antes y, además, no podemos ver bien su apariencia por la oscuridad del lugar. Pero ahí está, y se siente demasiado fuerte. Aunque Uvogin quiera contradecirlo, sabe que ni siquiera él tiene la misma fuerza física que ese monstruo…

Sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado, Shal pronunció su sentencia. – El resto quiere pelearlo junto, y necesitamos su ayuda, danchou.

El líder no necesitó ni una palabra más. Dejó el libro a un lado, y desapareció junto con su miembro rubio de la araña. ¿Más fuerte que Uvogin? Esto sí que tenía que verlo.


	3. Pelea

_Unos momentos antes del encuentro:_

Maldiciendo a sus adentros, la kunoichi se palmeó la cara por lo estúpida que había sido. ¡No puede ser que ahora, ni un ninja pueda ser sigiloso como Dios manda! Tal vez era por su fiebre que actuaba tan irresponsable, pero eso no la justificaba completamente.

Suspiró. " _Tal vez ellos puedan decirme donde estoy… "._ Sakura pensó, tratando de ser positiva por lo exageradamente negativa que era su situación actual. Se levantó, descubriendo su pequeña forma a los fuertes ladrones quienes se limitaron a mirarla, sorprendidos.

– Emm… lamento mucho la intromisión… – la kunoichi comenzó, algo nerviosa de que ninguno había empezado a hablar. – me preguntaba si podrían decirme d…

Un grito proveniente de la garganta de uno de ellos la detuvo de golpe. Era musculoso, muy alto y bastante desagradable. – ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué quieres con nosotros?! ¿vienes a robarnos?

La pelirosa parpadeó, sorprendida. – ¿¡Yo?! Eh, ¡no! Sólo quería…

Otro de los guerreros, quien mantenía su largo cabello rojo en una coleta y apestaba a alcohol corrosivo, la volvió a interrumpir, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. – Esa niña… – frunció el ceño pesadamente, levantándose del suelo y desenvainando dos katanas que mantenía atadas a su espalda. – siento un enorme poder emanando de ella… no es normal. Ten cuidado.

Sakura volvió a parpadear y suspiró, cansada. Lo menos que quería hacer era pelear, estaba demasiado débil para ello. ¡Sólo vino a preguntar dónde estaba! ¿era eso tan difícil de decir?

Se escuchó un resoplido. – ¿esa pequeña, peligrosa? ¡No me jodas! – un tercer hombre, con corto cabello rubio y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda escupió con burla, y comenzó a reírse del otro guerrero con el resto del grupo, quien se limitó a reírse junto con él.

La médico pudo sentir una vena de su amplia frente hincharse por la rabia. _"Ok, eso tampoco era necesario…"._

– Es más, ¡mírenla! Es tan bonita y luce muy delicada… – el mismo hombre de la cicatriz coreó, acercándose a ella y dando vueltas a su alrededor, con saliva saliendo de sus comisuras al pasar sus ojos por su figura curveada y, la verdad, escasamente cubierta. Sakura sintió su piel erizarse, su propia sed de sangre cada vez más aguda.

Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, y los ojos verdes de Sakura repentinamente se veían nublados mientras su expresión se mantenía seria junto con su ceño fruncido. Pero al parecer él no se daba cuenta.

– Eres tan bonita… – alzó su mano, acercándola cada vez más al borde de la corta falda de su vestido. – que casi podría… – fue un milisegundo, o tal vez menos, pero todos presenciaron el corte limpio, rápido y fácil que hubo en el aire; como una brisa. Antes de que el propio infeliz se diera cuenta, su mano ya no estaba.

Es más, cayó en el suelo secamente.

Su grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, observando horrorizado su muñeca ahora vacía mientras su sangre salía a chorros por su muñón. Al parecer, un equipo de médicos de las cavernas, con sus artefactos luciendo muy sucios, fueron a socorrerlo inmediatamente. Los demás voltearon su cabeza tan rápido que les tronó el cuello. Observaron con pánico a su atacante de fríos ojos. La mujer se mantuvo serena, pero su pálida mano emanaba una luz azul que materializaba una especie de cuchilla, cubierta de poca sangre por lo limpio que fue el corte.

– ¿Qué acaso ya nadie sabe lo que es el respeto? – escupió secamente, el sonrojo de su fiebre desvaneciéndose mientras presenciaba a los guerreros colocándose en posición de combate, desenvainando sus armas a su enemigo. Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

– ¡Maldita…! – el primero que se había levantado a amenazarla, volvió a hablar. – ¡te haremos pagar por lo que le hiciste a Yomi!

Sabiendo que tratar de negociar no serviría de nada, la chica se colocó de lado. Golpeando el piso fuertemente con su pie, agrietándolo. Lista para, no matar… o quién sabe, a estas bestias borrachas que se hacían llamar guerreros.

" _No debería tardarme casi nada…"._

De repente, como si alguien le hubiese puesto un cerillo encendido sintió quemaduras en la piel, como una mirada fija en ella que no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos; corría desde su cuero cabelludo hasta sus los ligeros movimientos de pies, cada centímetro que se desplazaba, simplemente no se perdía de nada. Y, de alguna manera, sabía que no era la mirada de ninguno de los hombres que querían asesinarla.

Sin embargo, al no detectar algún peligro o fuerza enorme en particular, decidió ignorarla por el momento. Y centrarse en quienes tenía en frente.

La apuntaron con sus armas, cargaron esa extraña energía que NO era chakra en sus cuerpos para volverse mucho más fuertes. Lo sintió, habían amplificado cualquier medio: su fuerza de ataque, su velocidad, su defensa… lo que fuese necesario para matarla. Corrieron, rodeándola en un perfecto circulo para no dejarla escapar… según ellos.

Las rodillas de Sakura temblaron, desapareciendo en una nube de humo en menos de un segundo. Los pobres tipos, desconcertados, apenas se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña kunoichi se había escabullido fuera de su círculo del mal, reapareciendo a unos cuantos metros más lejos. Dobló sus codos a la altura de su cintura y apretó las empuñaduras, brillantes de luz azul. – Si quieren pelea, vengan. No piensen que me contendré.

" _Esto es justo lo que quería evitar… ¡rayos!"_ lloró en su cabeza, ni siquiera pudiendo reunir una cantidad decente de chakra en sus manos como para poder destrozar una montaña; pero ella sabía una cosa: ahora tenía la fuerza necesaria para mínimo, reventar órganos de un puñetazo. Y eso es lo que haría.

Las quemaduras volvieron a aparecer, esta vez en mayor cantidad e intensidad. " _vaya, al parecer mi espía ha traído amigos"._ Rio entre dientes, ya se encargaría de ellos después (de dormir, claro).

Dobló sus piernas, las cuales comenzaron a hincharse levemente por el cumulo de energía, y Sakura corrió disparada al grupo de cincuenta personas quienes ya marchaban hacia ella para atacar, pero el repentino movimiento de la mujer los hizo detenerse y abrir sus ojos horrorizados.

La velocidad de la mujer rosa no sólo la desaparecía, si no que dejaba grandes piezas de roca fuera de su camino, las cuales levantaba inevitablemente por la fuerza tan brutal de sus pasos. Dejando una línea muy duramente marcada en el suelo rocoso, como si de Moisés abriendo el mar se tratase.

Una respiración se cortó en seco, con sorpresa apenas contenida.

Antes de que el mentecato pudiera asestar un simple golpe, la figura pequeña se deslizó ágilmente por el suelo justo debajo de él, y el pie de Sakura pegó duramente contra su mandíbula, mandándolo volar varios metros sobre el cielo a la vez que, sus huesos se rompían en conjunto. Si sobrevivía, sería muy impresionante. Pero lo dudaba.

Le quemaron las piernas.

En un parpadeo, de nuevo ella se materializó cara a cara con el gigantón del principio, quien se limitó a mirarla con terror. – Hola. – le sonrío dulcemente, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y le torció el cuello de un movimiento. Elevando sus piernas y utilizando los anchos hombros como apoyo antes de que el cadáver colapsara, Sakura saltó hacia arriba, la oscuridad de la noche escondiendo su figura, con sus ojos verdes contrastando con luz propia.

Colocando una cantidad siniestra de chakra en sus pies, la kunoichi se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, donde el resto de cuarenta y ocho personas la veían, estupefactos. Quisieron moverse para escapar de ahí, pero no hubo caso. Aterrizó con cada pie en una espalda diferente de dos que parecían unos gemelos, inmediatamente hundiéndolos en el piso y creando un cráter redondo con sus cuerpos. La manera en que sus columnas y más huesos se rompieron en un instante resonó en todo el campo de batalla, a lo que ellos chillaron fuertemente de dolor antes de finalmente morir.

Pasaron diez segundos. Tal vez más, tal vez menos, ella no lo sabía. Oyó pasos provenientes del exterior, no pertenecían a sus actuales enemigos, pero no le importaba.

Su mente estaba nublada. Chrollo sentía los cabellos de su nuca erizarse y su piel volverse de gallina a la visión que tenía enfrente, de la cual no podía despegarse de ninguna forma.

Era casi como un gato persiguiendo ratones. O mejor aún, un león cazando pequeños ciervos, su basta superioridad siendo obvia al destrozarlos completamente. Esa sería una buena metáfora de la masacre inesperada que sucedía a sus pies.

Al llegar, notó como el "monstruo" del que Shalnark le habló era una mujer. Una mujer pequeña, que fue ahora distinguible debido a que la luna, por alguna razón, se llenó en su totalidad. Resplandeciendo con su hermosa luz blanca a los peleadores e iluminando todo el campo de batalla.

Ella se mecía así misma como si fuera una pluma cayendo en aire. Podía durar segundos sin hacer nada, sólo dejando su cabello mecer contra el viento, pero aún así no dejó que nada ni nadie la pudiese tocar incluso en esos segundos de tranquilidad. En una situación normal, eso hubiese bastado para que cayera muerta, pero no era el caso. Ninguno parecía tener el poder suficiente.

Era simple: hombre que tocaba, hombre que moría al instante por una razón u otra.

No había conocido a nadie con tanta elegancia y fiereza al pelear en su vida. No era una bailarina, nada de eso. Era una guerrera, la cual sabía utilizar su flexibilidad y fuerza a su favor para lograr su objetivo. Era casi como _veneno,_ actuando inmediatamente para asesinar.

Había conocido a muchos otros guerreros con un espíritu de pelea imparable y violento, como por ejemplo su propio compañero Uvogin. Él era todo un caso, no le importaba a quien mataba e incluso disfrutaba de asesinar a los más débiles, pero la mujer parecía más bien ansiosa de terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

Le gustaría saber por qué, aunque tiene una ligera idea.

Chrollo se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos al darse cuenta de algo, la chica flaqueaba.

Sus rodillas se doblaban por si solas, y la fuerza de sus ataques disminuía con el pasar del tiempo. Desde la distancia, le costaba saber en ciencia cierta, así que, les hizo una pequeña señal con la mano a su grupo para que lo siguiese y en medio segundo, ya estaban a menos de diez metros de la chica.

– ¿Deberíamos atacar? – Phinks, finalmente, le preguntó en un susurro inseguro a su compañera Machi cerca del oído para que su objeto de fascinación, no lo escuchase.

Machi, sintiendo que sus ojos azules podrían salirse de sus órbitas debido a la sorpresa, pero relajándose poco a poco, lo volteó a ver lentamente. – No creo que esa sea buena idea… el líder se ve interesado en hacerle un par de preguntas… además… – hizo un gesto con su dedo hacia abajo.

El suelo bien podría pertenecer a una carnicería humana, y era asombroso el cómo algunos ni siquiera tenían heridas abiertas en su cuerpo, y aun así sangre borbotaba de entre sus labios y en su estómago había un puño marcado. Como si la mujer se concentró más en destruir sus interiores como un castigo doloroso y letal.

De un golpe, acabó con el último. Se elevó del suelo, dándoles la espalda; pero por la manera en que sus hombros subían y bajaban, significaba que estaba respirando demasiado rápido.

Estaba débil.

– Oye, tú. – Shalnark, sintiendo la confianza regresar a su cuerpo y al ver que su líder no se dignaba a hablar, comenzó. – ¿Por qué los mataste a todos?

La chica se irguió, y fue girando su cabeza paciente hacia ellos hasta que últimamente los encaró. Sus ojos verdes llorosos no pudieron evitar encontrarse con los ojos gris pálidos de Chrollo, quien nunca flaqueó o se movió en mirarla fijamente. Ahí se dio cuenta.

Tiene cabello rosa.

Ojos verdes.

 _Y el mismo símbolo del libro tallado en el cuchillo que no soltaba en su mano._

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta. " _No puede ser."_

A un segundo de abrir la boca para enfrentar a la mujer, percibió como el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, al igual que su consciencia.

" _No… puedo… más",_ Sakura se maldijó mentalmente, sin dejar de observar la bella cara del hombre que había aparecido junto con un grupo de lacayos más detrás de él. Todos los ojos puestos en ella, se sintió débil y asqueada, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y su cuerpo le siguió en seguida en un sonido sordo. Se había desmayado.

…

Hubo un silencio absoluto, y los demás miembros de la araña pudieron escuchar a su danchou aspirar y suspirar con lentitud.

– Por favor, tómenla a ella y a la mercancía completa y llévensela a la base. – ordenó, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de la chica dormida con el ceño fruncido. – necesito saldar cuentas.


End file.
